The new Terror of Death
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: What would happen if Haseo was Pk'ed instead of Alkaid, could it be that the story is over or, maybe is just starting...Mostly HaseoXAlkaid, and some KiteXKaede enjoy it and plz review. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A.K: Hi everyone hope you like this story, it's the first one I make, anyway hope you like it.

A.K: hey how about Haseo say the disclaimer if it is fine with everyone?

Haseo: no I won't do that you know that I hate to do that.

A.K: awww come on is the first story I made pleaseeeeee (looks to him with puppy eyes).

Haseo: ok, ok I will do it, cof cof A.K doesn't own any of the characters that appear here, also any of the series of .hack, that includes me.

A.K: I know I know, you are always so annoying you know that?

Haseo: What you say?

A.K: No nothing XD.

Alright now to the story.

"**The new Terror of Death"**

Chapter 1

_Thinking about her…_

It was morning in Tokyo and the young Ryou Misaki started to wake up, first he rubbed his eyes and then went to see his clock.

"It's very early" he said, "well thank god I' m in humor , I think I should log in to The World and do something, considering that I can't sleep anymore".

He went to his computer and turned on, there he waited a little until it was completely on and then looked for the icon of The World, and then clicked it. After the desktop of Altimit OS appeared he saw that there was new mail, so before he entered The World he decided to check it.

There were 2 mails, one was from Atoli and the other one from Alkaid, "looks like Alkaid mailed me, I hope I can meet her today", he thought and quickly checked the mail.

_Sender: Alkaid_

_Subject: Lvling up!!!_

_Hey Haseo I suggest that we should go to level up before tomorrow's match, I think we should be prepared in any case that our opponent might show a little bit of trouble._

_PS: I told Atoli about this too but she said that she was busy today and that maybe in the night she would log in._

"Well she is very energetic today" he laughed a bit, "yet she sure like's to level up, I hope we can spend the hole day just the two of us" Ryuo said, at the moment he said this he quickly think of it, what was that?, does he really thought that?, in any case he would have time to think about that, and decided to reply the mail Alkaid send to him.

_Sender: Haseo_

_Subject: RE:Lvling up!!!_

_Hey sounds like a good idea, well today I woke up very early so I'm going to stay in the world for a lot of time hope we can level up a lot and well also if we could spend the day just the two of us._

He then clicked the "send" button, and after that he checked it if he wrote anything bad until he got to the part of "just the two of us", his face turned to a bright red color. How couldn't he noticed that, that was very embarrassing, "man what have I done" he said a little nervous for what had he done.

"Oh well I hope she doesn't get mad at me because of this" he thought, anyway he decided to forget about that and logged in.

He then appeared in the Chaos gate of Mac Anu, not as Ryou but as Haseo his pc, before he does anything he checked his friends list to see if Alkaid was there, it was a surprise to see she was there, it was a little early, anyway he was happy to see that she was there, but he also noticed that she was busy so he decided to do something else and also to wait for her.

He decided to go to Raven's house, and so he did that, he also thought of going to Canard's home but if anything he hated more than been bothered by others was the attitude of Death Grunty. When he entered Raven's home he was welcomed by Wise Grunty after that he went to the Serpent of Lore, and there was Yata, "well if its none other than Haseo" he said with his mischievous voice, "is there something wrong if I'm here?" Haseo asked a little bit angry at how Yata greeted him.

"No there isn't just I wanted to have a laugh" Yata laughed a little, "oh so you are making a fun of me huh?", "no, well now that you are here I wanted to ask a favor" Yata said, "what is?" Haseo said.

After 15mins of explaining what he needed to do, Yata told him "ok so you can do it?", "yeah I will try but I don't promise that this will work ok?" Haseo said, "it's ok just try to do that". After that Haseo left Raven's home and decided to walk in the town and to think about this quest.

After a few minutes passed suddenly images from Alkaid started to pop out in his head, this was pretty rare considering that this appeared in his mind from nowhere although he wasn't thinking about her. "Man why do I keep thinking about her, every since I meet her in Dol Dona and talked about what happened to Sirius and then after we went to that quest, I can't keep but thinking of her, maybe I…" he suddenly shut up, was he really knowing what he was thinking right now?, what are this feelings he has towards her?, at first he thought he thought this way towards Shino but now they were to Alkaid, it hasn't passed more less like a week since the two became good friends and maybe that's the reason he began to feel like this.

"I think I like her…" that was the answer to the entire questions he asked to himself.

He really thought of this and realized that in fact he had truly fall for the young female twinblade and yet he couldn't believe this. "Yes that's the reason I always think of her, maybe that's right I really had fall to her and I have realized that today" that made his day even more happy than just being with her.

"I will do whatever I can to tell these feelings to her" the black multiweapon thought.

Well that's that hope you like and please review and tell how it was, oh and by the way the story takes place in the second volume of G.U, ok see you in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A.K: (looks to haseo with evil eyes)

Haseo: hey you are thinking of something evil aren't you?

A.K: who me???

Haseo: who else could be looking at me right now huh?

A.K: well now that you say that I was planning to do something bad to you (evil grin).

Haseo: hey stop looking at me like that!!!

A.K: well how about I separated you from Alkaid now that you discovered your feelings?

Haseo: hey that's not fair I want to be with her…

Alkaid: oh you were talking about me?

Haseo: (blushes a bit) not nothing at all.

A.K: we were just talking about how much he lik….hey wait don't…

Haseo: no we weren't talking about you hehehe…

Alkiad: alright I guess I should trust you guys.

Haseo: A.K, says if you could do the disclaimer.

Alkaid: I guess I can. Ok here it goes: A.K, doesn't own neither of us, or any of the .hack series.

Chapter 2

_Maybe the Last day with you_

Haseo think he was falling asleep as he considering going back to bed, because of the time, "dam why do I wake up so early" he said with a little of anger, "oh well I guess I should go to take some breakfast and then, maybe I hope she will be back", with that he left his PC and went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

Chika Kuramoto returned from all of her duties as she wanted this day to be in the world all the day, also because she needed to level up and to be with Haseo, "why do I keep thinking about him, I just can't stop thinking of him" she said as she sat down in front of her computer and forgot that when she woke up she logged into the world and let her character in "busy". Before she did anything she checked her friends list to see if by any casualty "he" would be there, "that's great he is logged in too" Chika said and this made her happy but saw that he was busy, "sigh… I guess I will check my email and wait for him I think", after that she went back to the desktop of Altimit OS and indeed she had new email.

She clicked into the icon of the little envelope and there was one mail and it was form Haseo, "thank god he received it" she said and checked it, after a few seconds she blushed as she read the part of "just the two of us", that was something she thought that he would never said, and specially to her, "well I guess he has changed" she thought "anything can happen" she giggled a little about this and then she clicked on the reply button and wrote another message.

_Sender: Alkaid_

_Subject: "just the two of us"_

_Thanks for the message, I will logg into the world, also we need to level up before tomorrow, in any case we must be prepared for anything and I also hope we can be together the hole day._

She didn't have any problem as she thought that maybe Haseo was making some kind of joke but anyway she has sent it and then logged into the world.

As Alkaid she appeared in the Chaos gate of Dol Dona, here it was where she and Haseo became friends and where they went to their first dungeon together thou that time they were just friends, "maybe today something will happen between us" she said, and after a moments she received a flash mail, and it was from Haseo. This made her happy as she wanted him to contact her, _"hey where are you, I thought we were going to level up before the next match, anyway its good you are back I am at Mac Anu, where are you?",_ she quickly replied that she was in front of Dol Dona's chaos gate, and wait for the answer.

Right away Haseo answered and told her that he was coming there so he asked her if she could wait a little, and so she did, after some seconds he appeared in front of the chaos gate, "hey so where are we going Alkaid?", "don't worry just invite me to the party and I will in put the word ok?", "right" Haseo said. After a few seconds both of them were at the chaos gate again and Alkaid told him the words, "the words are: (Theta) Troubled/ Her/ Antithesis", she said, "alright I got them, are you ready?" she just nodded and so the two were transported to the area.

When they arrived Haseo used a fairy orb to locate everything on the map, after that, the two began with some fights, thou the monsters weren't too hard there was something that Alkaid couldn't understand, why was he being so protective? After a couple of battles whenever a monster tried to attack her he immediately would jump and take the hit instead of her, that was rare but every moment he did that she blushed a little, she wasn't used to be protected thou.

During the time they spent fighting and getting items he couldn't stop thinking of her and the reason why he took every hit that was going to her, but in fact he didn't mind, "I guess that I'm exaggerating a little in doing this things" he thought, anyway they continued they adventure in the field until they arrived to the boss. "Be careful it looks like a tough one" Haseo said, "don't worry, think that I can't defend myself?, she answered, there wasn't any reply as the boss attacked them when Alkaid finished talking, in fact Haseo was right, the boss wasn't easy and it cost a lot of trouble to defeat it, a lot of items, and also a lot of Rengeki, but after some minutes they did it, and so they received their price for defeating it.

Haseo just stared at the item he got, they were a pair of blades in fact it was a twin blade a weapon for the class he had, but this weapon had a special meaning, and he remembered that Shino too gave him a weapon like this before she got PKed by Tri-edge. She caught him watching those blades and asked him what was the matter, "hey is there something wrong with you?" she didn't got any answer, after some seconds she tried again, "hey earth calling Haseo", suddenly out of nowhere and for not reason he hugged her, this made her face to blushed like she never had, it was really surprising that Haseo was doing this, she froze instantly as she didn't know what to do, the she hear something that even surprised her more. "Alkaid… I… I… wanted you so much…" those word did he said them, was them real, "_tell her now you idiot"_ he thought, "Alkaid I… I like you a lot", at last he said those words, "I didn't know how to express this feelings to you but now I'm sure about them, I really want you", suddenly tears started to fall from the eyes of Alkaid, so then her feelings towards him were the same, and so she saw this opportunity to do what she wanted to do for some time.

She kissed him, for a long time she wanted to do this, but only with him, in fact she too realized some time ago that she like him, but she was unable to tell her feeling to him. Haseo was surprised by the fact that both of them were kissing, at first he thought she would reject him but now he was sure about that, this kiss showed what the two of them feel towards each other. Then they fall in to the grass but that didn't interrupt them, they didn't care if anyone was watching them the fact that each other known what they felt was enough for them, and so they lay there kissing until they need to breathe.

"So these feelings are true, you aren't trying to tease me right?" she said with still some tears falling from her eyes, "yeah I wouldn't do something like that, I wouldn't even try to do that because… because I truly love you Alkaid", this was enough proof for her, and so she kissed him again but with more passion, this kiss was something that both of them enjoyed for all the time they were there.

"I guess we should go no" Haseo said with a smile, "yeah you are right" said her, and so they returned to Dol Dona, before they logged out, Alkaid said something to Haseo, "hey before we go out, promise me, that you would not leave me ok?" she blushed a little, "don't worry I won't leave you" he said with a smile, and then he pulled her to him and kissed her again.

Meanwhile in the shadows there someone watching the pair, and they didn't find out, but this would make a great abyss in the heart of that person.

A.K: man o man I think I did this chapter a little big long, and well it's still chapter 2 hope I don't overdo it in the other one, well hope you enjoyed it and please review, c ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.K: Hey there everyone hope you are ok; I'm sorry for the late update and is all thanks to school god dam final exams... but anyway here it is chapter 3, hey Haseo do the disclaimer ok?_

_Haseo: fine, fine. Ahem A.K. doesn't own .hack or any of its characters._

_A.K: Alright!!! Now read the story XD._

Chapter 3

_Old Enemies… And an old Legend…_

It was afternoon like 5 o' clock and there in her room was Alkaid nervously waiting for today's match, thou she didn't know why was the reason of her being so nervous, she thought of many things, but anyway she decided that she needed to calm and then after a few minutes she turned to see her clock, "wow sure time goes quick huh" she said as she was prepared to log into the world.

Before clicking in the icon of "the world" she saw the one of the mail, apparently she had one new mail, "maybe it is from haseo" she thought, and quickly looked at it.

_Sender: Unknown_

_Subject: About Sirius_

_If you want to know more about what happened to Sirius come to Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield._

"This looks very suspicious" she thought, but any information could be useful, and because she also wanted to know what's going on with Sirius. Before she logged in she thought of sending a mail to Haseo telling him about the mail she received and so she did.

_Sender: Alkaid_

_Subject: About Sirius_

_Hey someone e-mailed me and told me it had information concerning Sirius, I'm sending you the word hoping you can come._

_The words are Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield._

_See you there._

After that she quickly clicked into the icon of "the world" but it didn't seems that she was logging on, "ummm what it's going on" she thought, suddenly the light in her room shut down, "oh my god what's going on?" Then she heard her mother's voice, "sorry hunny it seems that the some people need to do some things to the house and they need to shut down the electricity", "no way" she said a little desperate now.

Haseo was now waiting at the area known as **Coite-Bodher Battlefield, "**Man surely girls take their time" he growled, suddenly he could feel that something was not right, "mmm something is not right here, maybe Alkaid is busy but I should have seen by now the person who called her". "So you've come instead of her huh", "what? Who's there?" he demanded, "Oh it makes me so sad that you don't remember me Haseo" as the person attacked Haseo, "No it can't be, you… you are Bordeaux!!!"As he defended from the attack, "Now with the new power I have, I will enjoy more tearing you apart!!!" Suddenly Bordeaux was sent flying through the air, "take you're filthy hands from him!!!" It was none other than Alkaid which looked very angry, "Damm you, well it doesn't matter I will have my chance in our match at the Holy Palace Tournament!!!" She then left laughing like a maniac.

"Who was she? Do you know her Haseo?" Alkaid asked him, "I do know her Alkaid, and I'm very worried now because she is going to be our next opponent…", indeed he looked worried but why she thought, "hey is something worn with her, are you telling me that we are going to lose to someone like her!?, to a PK?" No that's not the problem he thought, "Nah I… wasn't saying that, it's something else…, anyway let's get out of here, remember we need to be prepared for the match and we need to meet Atoli at Lumina Cloth", "Ok" she replied, _he is hiding something ummm I wonder what it is, _she stood there thinking when she heard the voice of Haseo "Hey you coming?", "Oh yeah sorry I was… oh no never mind let's go".

"I wonder where they are, it's not common of them to be late, especially when we are talking about the Holy Palace Tournament", Atoli was worried because indeed her partners were late and the match was very soon to start. After some seconds she saw two figures that were coming this way, "Hey Atoli sorry if we are late" Haseo yelled as she was waving her hand, "hey you sure take your time", as she thought _"were they on a date or something?... No I don't think so what I saw yesterday was not real… I hope that…"_ she suddenly snapped out of her thought when Alkaid asked for her, "Hey earth calling Atoli", "huh… oh sorry about that I was just thinking…", Atoli replied as Haseo was already registering the team, "ok both of you ready?", "Yeah no need to ask" Alkaid replied, "alright lets go".

Now they were in the "waiting room" just waiting for them to be called for the fight, then they heard the announcer calling them as Haseo finished explaining to Alkaid about Bordeaux obviously no telling her anything about AIDA or the Avatars just that her PC was hacked and that probably her character will be very hard to beat, "Don't worry I wouldn't let an idiot like her to beat me, you know I hate people like that", she said, a little of anger could be heard from her voice, "alright calm down I hear you, anyway it's time for the match are you two ready?", "Hell yeah lets get over with this", Alkaid said, "Ok, how about you Atoli?", "I'm ok too" she said with a smile, "ok then lets go".

They appeared at the stage where Bordeaux and her team were waiting for them, "oh so you were brave enough to come and battle me huh?" she said, _"is she trying to make fun of us or something"_ that's what Haseo thought, "come on Bordeaux let's end this now!!!", "you sure have a lot of nerve asking me that, you weakling" at this she took out her weapon and quickly advanced to Haseo who took it by surprise. _What the...!? Is this the effect of AIDA??? _He thought as he evaded the attack from Bordeaux, "Oh so you've noticed it doesn't it? The great power I have now is thanks to him!!!"

_Thanks to whom…_Haseo wondered as he evaded more hits coming from Bordeaux, "Hey that's all you have Terror of Death, you make me sick!!!" "Ok you asked for it" Haseo yelled and soon he activated one of his skills "Sparrow Counter", and with this Bordeaux was now at the floor, "good hit Haseo, he heard as Alkaid landed another attack into Grein. Atoli just stood there healing if any of the two where low in HP and in fact It was a lot of help for both as the two did had problems but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Ok enough with the games… I will finish you right now aaaaggggg" suddenly a lot of black spheres surrounded Bordeaux and the hole field turned into the known "Avatar Space", "what??? She summoned AIDA!" Haseo exclaimed and apparently not only he and Atoli could see AIDA "what… what's THAT!!!" Alkaid screamed in horror; _please don't tell she can see them… _Haseo thought as he decided either summoning Skeith or not, he remembered that Yata told him not to do something like in fact this haven't happened because in the Demon Palace tournament he did it but only Atoli could see Skeith not Silabus, but this was different, of Alkaid could see AIDA then maybe she could also see his Avatar, "dam if I don't summon Skeith we are going to be in trouble, ok this is it, sorry if I'm not following rules Yata but I need to take risks".

"Come on, Come on, I'm right here… Skeith!!!" and just then Skeith appeared, before he entered into action he just turned to see Alkaid, and there she was with a face of surprise, "stay there I'm going to take care of this" as he said this she caught a glimpse of Haseo's figure "so I'm not imagining things right?" she said although no one heard her. Just then both Skeith and the AIDA (Oswald) star fighting, their moves were very fast and maybe it could be said since the POV of Alkaid something from other world as she hasn't seen an Avatar or AIDA, she just stood there watching how those two fight and fight.

"_This is taking too much time…"_ Haseo thought just when _Oswald _did one of its movements and he couldn't evade it, "what the… spider webs?" Haseo said and then he received the attack from _Oswald_, "I didn't imagine that could have so much power, but enough with this, I had enough of you is time to come back you heard me Bordeaux!!!" Just then Skeith attacked with his scythe causing the "protect break" and so he used this opportunity to finish it off using its Data Drain thus ending the battle.

_Meanwhile__ in the chaos gate of Mac Anu…_

"This city has changed since my last visit huh?" A red figure appeared from the chaos gate as he made his way to a guild called _"Raven". _He then heard a voice who called for him "Kite you have returned!!!?" "Oh so I guess you must be Wiseman or should I call you Yata?" The boy said with a smile in his face.

_A.K: ok here's chapter 3 I'm so sorry for the late update I have been through a lot in school and I haven't had time to complete chapter 3, but anyway here it is, enjoy it and please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again to all those readers, sorry for the late update, I am in holydays so I was separated from my computer for over a week and well it doesn't matter, just read and hope you like it. Haseo, Alkaid please do the disclaimer.**

**Haseo/Alkaid: A.K. doesn't own any of the characters of .hack, and also the serie.**

**Chapter 4**

**Goodbye Terror of Death…**

_Haseo's POV_

Many things have happened since we found out that Alkaid could also see the Avatars, man sure it was scary when we found out, but now were getting just fine, that didn't caused trouble in our relationship.

Right now I'm walking in the streets of Mac Anu, probably you are wondering "why in the name of god I'm doing here, if there is more than one server?" Well to tell you the truth I like this city.

Meanwhile I was walking down the street I met Atoli and an old friend of Yata and to my opinion he looks exactly like Tri-Edge, but he is not Tri-Edge, his name is Kite.

_Flashback_

_We arrived to the Serpent of Lore, we were going to discuss about Alkaid, and the fact she could see Avatars. At the entrance we saw that there Yata was talking with someone, before everyone said something I was the first one._

"_It can't be…. Tri-Edge!?"_

"_Master Yata what is Tri-Edge doing here?"_

"_He isn't supposed to be the bad guy Yata?"_

_Indeed all of us where in suspense, why in the name of god is Tri-Edge here, and another thing how come he could enter to the Serpent of Lore, is he a hacker?_

"_Calm down everyone, this man is not Tri-Edge"_

"_Enough we the formalities Wiseman, you know I hate those things"_

"_Wait a minute did everyone hear that, Tri-Edge is talking, did everyone hear that too?"_

_I turned to see all of them, they nodded except for Alkaid, and she didn't know what was happening._

"_Here let me introduce you to all, his name is Kite, he was and is a veteran player of The World. He was known to save our world one from the Second Network crisis…"_

_End of Flashback_

And well since that moment Atoli and Kite became good friends, and don't know why I see her more happy than before, in fact since Alkaid and me told how about we felt for each other, I saw Atoli kind depressed, wait that could mean that… Ok no forget it.

There are few days before our team face the one of Sirius and seriously I want to know what happened to him and why is he with the "Winged man and The Naked man" That's one of the things that maintain my head in dream land.

Yata told me that maybe it was better in this occasion to change the team so I ended up agreeing with him, so now my team it is compose by one old dot hacker and Pi, and about the old dot hacker, who would imagined that Endrance too played the old version of The World.

I'm near the chaos gate when I hear a voice, it was Alkaid, and probably she came to ask me why I haven't contacted her sooner.

"Hey Haseo why haven't you answered all the short mails I have sent to you, is there a problem?"

"Oh no I saw your short mails but I was busy talking with and old friend here in The World and right now I'm going to meet him"

"I see, is there any problem if I go with you?"

Man I don't want her to come and to meet Ovan, first of all she was freaked out when she saw the Avatars and those things, second we still need to explain everything about them, and third I don't want to happen something like when Ovan told Atoli about Shino.

"No you can't Alkaid"

"Huh why's that? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No it's not that… is just that it is very important, and I need to meet this guy sorry for this and forgive me, see you later"

With that said I quickly turned to the Chaos Gate and went to Hulle Granz Cathedral, man maybe it would be a pain later to make her forgive me but I need to meet Ovan alone.

"Well this place doesn't change at all…"

I walked towards the entrance of the cathedral and before opening the doors I mutter to myself "this must bee important Ovan".

_Alkaid's POV_

I didn't know what to say, he just simple turned back and then disappeared in the chaos gate, I was mad at this really mad how could he ditch me like this, but somehow I also felt some jealous, but why jealous, maybe this important friend is a "she". No wait a second he wouldn't leave me for another girl no!!! That would be impossible, anyway I might go to see this Yata guy and tell him if he can find Haseo for me.

I arrived at the thing they call Serpent of Lore though they have explained me what it does I still feel strange here, like if this was a place for hackers or something like that.

"Welcome Alkaid, apparently you need something"

This guy seriously I don't know why but his voice creep me out and I really don't like him at all, I don't know why he is the leader of this thing but anyway to the request.

"Ummm… hi Yata I was just wondering if you can do me a favor"

"And that would be….?"

"If you can tell me where is Haseo right now?"

"What there is a problem between you two?"

Seriously how can this people resist him, in that moment I wanted to kick his butt but anyway I'm no here for that, just have patience and answer him.

"Non of your concern, now please can you tell me where is he"

"Fine"

Well that went well, I think but it doesn't matter I just hope he can track Haseo.

"Mmm… He is at Hulle Granz Cathedral"

"Where's that? I haven't heard of that place"

"It is a rare place where only few know about it, if you want to go here are the keywords: Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground"

"Ok thanks for the info"

I ran as quickly as I could to the first platform and transported near the Dome, after that I went to the Chaos Gate and input the keywords Yata told me.

I have played a lot in this game but I had never seen this place in all the time I've been playing, this place emitted and aura of peace and tranquility not to say also a bit of mystery.

I walked toward the entrance but before I opened it, I heard some voices, one was easily to recognize which was Haseo but the other one, and I didn't know who it was.

"Stop talking like that Ovan, how come you consider me your little brother when things have happened this way"

"Well if you don't consider me that way I don't care, but I didn't call you for this, you want to know more about epitaphs right?"

_Haseo's POV_

What was that? How does he know about Epitaphs? Well it doesn't matter if he knows something and if it is important, it may be helpful for rescuing Shino. Don't misunderstand me, I don't like Shino anymore but she is an especial friend to me and I made a promise to myself to rescue her.

"So what is this information you say?"

"To banish all AIDA from "The World" you need to woke up the eight phases of Morganna"

"You mean the Epitaphs!?"

"That's right, there are 8 phases: Skeith The Terror of Death, Innis The Mirage of Deciet, Magus The Propagation, Fidchell the Prophet, Gorre The Machinator, Macha The Temptress, Tarvos The Avenger and Cobernik The Rebirth; after you wake up all of the phases AIDA will be completely over"

"You are serious about this Ovan, can I really believe this?"

"I'm pretty serious about this Haseo, but right now you can't do that"

"What you are talking about Ovan I can do it, I need to do it"

"No Haseo, I was thinking on using you for the same purpose but apparently someone appeared and take you away form that path"

Using me? What he said real? And who was this person who took me away from "this" path that Ovan said. No it can't be Alkaid not her.

"Ovan are you kidding or something?"

"No this is true Haseo, you have changed and in the way you changed there is no use for you anymore, I should thanks the person who changed you but I prefer not to get close to her…"

He can't be referring to Alkaid if so I will kill this bastard.

"You can't be referring to Alkaid, right Ovan?"

"Yes is thanks to her that you are useless to me now Haseo and now I need to find "A new Terror of Death" to complete the work you unfinished…"

"What's going on with you Ovan, why are you acting like this?"

I was confused, why Ovan was like this, he always was a mystery but why?.

"Burn this into your eyes Haseo!!!"

My eyes didn't trick me, what I saw was something I've been searching for a long time ago…

_Alkaid's POV_

I had fear, that's what I remember, the only thing I only did was to see how Haseo was being attacked and also being taken away from me.

I was out of my trance when I heard that man's voice.

"So you see everything am I right?"

I nodded, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to scream, to go for Haseo but I couldn't, I was afraid of him.

"I knew you would come for him, but that doesn't matters now, what matters is that you should become the new Terror of Death, and avenge him"

"What do you mean the new Terror of Death?"

What was he talking about, new Terror of Death?!

"Just get close to him and you will see, until then I hope we can meet again Alkaid…"

He transported out of the church, immediately I ran towards Hasoe and hugged him as tight as I could, just to see that he was starting to vanish, he was departing without me.

"I'm sorry Alkaid…"

"Why are you sorry, I'm the stupid one here, I couldn't help you"

I couldn't resist, tears started to fall form my eyes, I didn't want him to go, to disappear.

"I'm sorry Alkaid, please continue and… don't go for Ovan… he will trick you more…"

"No please don't leave me Haseo…"

What was left of his body started to dissolve into nothingness, and the last thing I saw before he completely disappeared was his smile…

**Alright, this chapter took a lot of my time but anyway here it is, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A.K: Yay!_

_Haseo: Yay what?_

_A.K: Yay because I'm back at doing this story n.n_

_Haseo: Dude you got me into a coma how is the story supposes to continue huh!?_

_A.K: Ah who cares if you're in a coma, the important thing here is that Alkaid is going to replace you, so…_

_Haseo: SO what?_

_A.K: Nevermind… (Grins evilly)_

_Haseo: Stop doing that stupid grin!!!_

_A.K: Anyway, onwards to continue the story!_

_A.K: Oh I forgot I don't own any .hack characters; at least I would like to own Kite…_

**Chapter 5**

**Remembrance…**

_It was pitch black, or at least that was what he thought, he didn't know where he was, he even wondered if he still was alive or just in coma…_

"_User…"_

"_Huh? Who said that?"_

"_It's me user…"_

"_Skeith… where are we?"_

"_You are slowly fading user, I do not know where place you are going"_

"_I see… now I remember what happened"_

_Just then somehow he heard the voice of Alkaid, she was screaming, but her voice sounded sad, not like her happy one she always had, he tried to open his eyes to see her but was almost in vein he couldn't see her too well, his gaze was blurry and all he could do was to hear her crying._

"_So tell me Skeith… what is going to happen to you?" He could barely say, or at least thought he was talking._

"_I will leave your body user, after that I will search for another user, like Innis did…"_

"_I see… Hey can I ask you a last favor?"_

"_What is it user?" The deep voice of Skeith sounded everywhere._

"_Can you let me choose your next user?"_

"_If that's what you want so be it…"_

Many things have happened since that incident in the Hulle Granz Cathedral, or that's what she thought right now. Alkaid still felt bad for what happened to Haseo, still she couldn't believe that he from all people would be one of the Lost Ones.

"It was my fault…" She whispered to herself.

Since he went into a coma, she went everyday to the place where she gave him those special twin blades weapon, it was true she knew what they meant, and she thought that probably Haseo wouldn't but what surprised she had when he told her that he knew.

She was so deep in her thoughts that didn't felt that someone arrived at her side, it wasn't until the sun was covered and couldn't see her shadow in the floor, she was knelt down so the only things she did was to turn her head to see who it was There it was that old legendary hero that played The World ages before them, she really talked too much with anyone even those of Raven that have had helped her taking the role of "The new Terror of Death", thing she didn't liked but she still did it as this was something to repay Haseo for being with her all the time with the Sirius problem and until he went into a coma.

"Hey… you still thinking of him?" His voice was soft and tranquil; it wasn't like that harsh voice of Haseo.

"Yes… something that always comes back to my mind…" She weakly said, she wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, and somehow she felt like Kite knew that.

"You feel like it was your fault don't you? You feel like, if you weren't so afraid in the moment that happened you could have probably saved him?"

Those words shocked her, how could he knew how she felt, was he some kind of psychic.

"How… how do you know about that?"

"That's… because it happened to me also, when I first logged into The World, my best friend got into a coma when we got attacked by one of the 8 Phases"

She was even more surprised to hear that form a legendary player, although hearing this made her mind travel back when the incident happened, but maybe if she could know what made him continue to search for his lost friend, maybe then she could find a new purpose to continue.

"Could I know… how did you suppress that obstacle?" She felt kind of dumb asking that type of question, "Sorry I shouldn't have asked that question…"

"No its ok Alkaid, I didn't get to know very good Haseo but I know that he is a very good person, that although he doesn't shows that he truly thinks great for all his friends, he still would fight for them"

"Thanks that… helps a lot" She smiled at him.

"Hey not problem, that's why friends are for isn't it?"

"Yes… you are right" She said more sounding like her old self.

"Well mm let me think were to start off…"

And so Kite started to tell her about his adventure seven years ago, since he first logged into The World, and throughout the eight Phases of Morganna, he even told her the fights he and his friends had against Cubia which seemed impossible to beat and at the end the destruction of Morganna and the awakening of Aura.

"So basically what kept me going was to really never give up and if any obstacle would be in my path towards truth I would find a new way to reach it with my own force and the help of the others" He finished, while he took some time to glance at the digital sky.

"I don't know if this could be of any help but I hope it did…" He said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"No its ok, it comforts me to know that there are people who feel like me or those who knows how it feels" She said and gave a look towards Kite as he was standing up, apparently ready to go.

"I'm glad I was of any help, you know I don't like to see my friends in trouble and me unable to do anything to help them, that's another reason that probably made me continue too" He laughed at this, as well she did too.

"Thanks a lot Kite, that really helped me a lot" She finished as she also stood up also.

"Any time Alkaid" He smiled at her and shook hands with her.

"It seems Yata has news for us, let's go and check it out"

"Alright" She said.

_I will find you again Haseo… I promise that I will bring you back, back to me._

**Well here it is, at last I update, man I thought I had lost the inspiration to write it again, but well hope you all guys forgive me and enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A.K: Yeah at last chapter 6 is here.

Alkaid: that's great so anything new we must need to know before the chapter begins?

A.K: Umm yeah (points at the corner where Haseo is in fetal position)

Alkaid: Hey why is he like that?

A.K: Well you know, now that he is in a coma and you taking his role...

Alkaid: I see…

A.K: anyway, here our legendary hero and friend Kite will do the disclaimer

Kite: AK doesn't own any characters of .hack but would like to own me.

**Chapter 6**

**A free day**

"So everything is going well Wiseman?" Asked Kite with a cheerful voice, as he and Alkaid entered the Serpent of Lore.

"I'm glad you have arrived Kite, Alkaid; just wait some seconds please…" He seemed to be doing something in that big machine of his, both waited some seconds and then Yata (or Wiseman whatever you like to call him) turned back to see both of them.

"So you needed to talk to us Yata?" Asked Alkaid

"Yes, it is about Moon Tree" This of course bring up the attention of both of them, and waited to know more about this news.

"Apparently there are problems with their groups, and one of the most important, the one that is under command of Sakaki"

"Wait a second, isn't that the group in which Atoli is?" Asked Alkaid a bit worry

"Yes she is there along with many other followers of Sakaki, apparently they aren't obeying to some orders or missions to be more specific, that Zelkova has asked them to do"

"So what do they need from us?" Kite asked curiously.

"They wanted to ask for help, especially to those close to Atoli since there haven't been any reports coming form her, and Zelkova is worry for her, so in two days we will meet them"

"Alright, but if he is worry for Atoli shouldn't he have prepare the meeting for today?" Alkaid asked a little confused about the fact of not going immediately to help their friend.

"He didn't told me why but we should wait, now that's all I wanted to inform you" He finished and turned to work again,

"Ok, so anything else we need to know Yata?" Asked Kite

"No that is everything for now, oh wait, Kite I do need to talk to you. Alkaid if you won't mind leave us alone, please"

"Fine… I will see you outside Kite" She waved her hand at Kite and he responded the same but adding a smile to that.

(Man, seriously how come all of them can resist that guy, I mean he talks like if he is all wise…) Alkaid thought to herself, she was outside of the room when she stopped and thought that probably they would talk about something important and if that was the case maybe it would be about that man that pked Haseo.

"So what do you need Wiseman?" Asked Kite a little curious and anxious to know what would be.

Yata moved to the orb that was at the end of the room and it looked like he typed something, then some images started to appear, most of them were of Ovan while others were about Azure Kite.

"Hey… wait a second… that image over there, it looks like me!"

He was obviously shocked to see himself there, but the most surprising thing was that there looked something different than his normal self; it looked like It was a bizarre version of himself.

"I thought you would be surprised, and it surprises it me more not knowing who that character might be" He simply said.

"Is there anyone trying to being a copycat?" Asked a worried Kite; for he being famous around The World was something he didn't liked a lot, in fact he sometimes dislike it a lot considering the adventure he had.

"We still don't know, but right now the most important thing is about the other man…" Yata said, and pointed towards one of the many images of Ovan.

"Who is he? A friend of yours?"

"Let's leave it like old acquaintance… But this man is a problem…"

"Problem you say… What kind of problem?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Remember what happened to Haseo?"

He just sighed and remembered that what happened to Haseo, them same did happen to Yasuhiko and old friend of his, he just quickly remembered when his friend was taken into a coma but then again everything returned to normal of course with a lot of effort.

"Yeah… So this guy… Ovan, right?"

Yata simply nodded and turned to see Kite.

"He is responsible for what happened to him and to many others… And that's why I wanted you to only known this…" Yata stood quiet, thinking the most correct form to say the next thing.

"Apparently he, is still on move, his purpose? We don't know yet what he is looking for but from the recent observations he is searching for the Terror of Death"

This obviously shocked Kite as well Alkaid who was hiding at the back of the entrance.

"You mean that he would look for… Alkaid too?"

"I do not think he knows that Alkaid is the new Terror of Death, but as far as I know, the epitaphs can transfer to another user so he will probably search for the new –user-"

"Is there a way to stop him?"

"I… truly don't know that… If he is using AIDA then is PC would possibly be triple the strong than a normal one so what I ant you to do is, to watch out yourself and take care of Alkaid…"

This made her to be a little mad at his commentary; did he think that she was weak or something like that? She wanted to go and gave a punch to the dam Yata but remembered that she was hiding, although she couldn't evade making a stomp which obviously attracted the attention of Yata.

"Is someone there?" It really didn't sound like a question but more like a warning, though Kite thought it would probably be Alkaid he intervened.

"It was me, look" He did the same stomp with his foot and oddly as it sounded Yata did believe him.

-Phew… I'm in your debt Kite- Alkaid thought as she took another posture to hear more about their conversation.

"In any case that would be everything for the moment, just take care as well with AIDA"

"Alright, so I presume we can have the rest of the day free?"

"Yes… if that's how you like to call it"

Kite just laughed a bit, he knew that Yata is a serious person but when he first met him in the world, he thought that he was like and old man or something like that but what surprise he have when he met him in the real world.

"You know, sometimes you should take a free day, it could help with you serious expression my friend" He grinned at him and then turned back to the exit.

"I suppose I could try…" Yata said more like a whisper.

When Kite was now at the in the room outside of the Serpent of Lore, he knew that Alkaid was there hearing their conversation, although that didn't mattered to him more than that it would be better to let her know that everyone would be in danger. He then met her outside of the guild apparently she did quickly made her way out and was waiting for him.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you what we were talking or I am wrong?" He said and smiled at her.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" She said rather nervously.

"Hey no need to worry, really I would have preferred that Yata would allowed you to know all of that, but you know how is he"

She giggled about his commentary, even his own friend made kind of jokes, "You are pretty confident he won't hear you huh?"

"Heh of course, and I have told him many times to take a day or two for free, I mean he does need some free time, don't you think?" He grinned again.

"Yeah you are right about that" She smiled at him and then nodded in acceptation to that.

"Talking about free day, wanna do something?"

"Well if you don't have anything else to do, I did thought of some exploration around certain areas or doing some quests, but I don't know probably it would get you bored down…"

"Hey there is no problem, good thing is that I am in holidays so I do have lots of free time, so wherever you want to go really" He then grabbed her by the shoulder and stroked it.

She grinned and took the hand of Kite; this made Kite to follow her till the platform outside Raven.

"Then be prepared Mr. Legendary Hero, because we have a tiring day ahead of us"

Saying that, both of them were transported near the quest shop.

After some hours of doing quests, and apparently and event that was held the same day, both returned to Mac Anu quite tired. They decided to rest by the port, to se the beautiful sunset that is always waiting for those who want to see it.

Both were sitting down, just looking towards the sunset, this bring up memories for both of them; to Alkaid it was like yesterday when she shared this beautiful sight with Haseo and for Kite a long time has passed since he enjoyed a view like this with Black Rose and the other Dot Hackers.

There was a brief silence for some seconds until Kite talk up first.

"So do you come here often?"

"Not really, but the times I do come, I enjoy watching the scenery" She said that and turned to see Kite who was still looking directly at the sea, he looked so calm and without any worries, something she would really like to have.

"You know… Thanks for today…" She simply said now looking to the floor.

This caught up Kite's attention, wondering what she was thanking about.

"But… amm what are you thanking about, I really didn't make anything… or did I? He said laughing a little and now putting all of his attention to Alkaid.

Alkaid stood up from her spot and gave another look to the sunset before turning to see Kite, but there was something different on her, she was now smiling.

"Your dork, it's because thanks to you now I have enough confidence to continue my own path and to find the whole truth about this" She then giggled at the surprised expression of Kite, apparently he didn't expected to be called dork but in a way it made this funny, and it did, he soon joined her and started to laugh.

"Yeah you right, well at least I did my good action of the day didn't I?" He grinned at this and she answered with a low giggle as well with a nod. After that she stretched and stood there after some minutes, meanwhile her real self checked the hour.

"Well it looks this was a long day, I need to log out for today"

"Alright, I suppose we will see tomorrow then?"

"Yep, so thanks again Kite, have a good night" Saying that, she waved her hand at Kite and her character started to fade confirming that she was now logged off.

In the world most of the places you are in there, always looks the same except maybe for any event could happen that would change the environment but right now in Mac Anu everything looked like it was afternoon whereas in the Tokyo was 11pm.

"Good thing I still have another free week" Kite said to himself, he wasn't really tired or anything so he just simply decided to go around and see something or probably go and level up in a field or dungeon. He waited some minutes, and finally decided to go and get some items; he reached the Chaos Gate by walking and not using a platform, he still wasn't used to go to other place of the server in those things.

He typed the words: Δ Dreaming Honor Old World, which was a 35lvl dungeon, he wasn't really going to level up instead; he would search for some items and things like that.

After he was transported, he appeared in a field, full of grass and in the distant you could see some mountains, also some trees were in the view and around the huge field was a vast lake, all around of it.

He started by walking an admiring the view, he felt calm and relaxed without any worries; he did got some items, by simply getting the chests or if any enemies appeared he would deal with them, thing that was quite easy for him because he wasn't a low level player.

After various minutes of trying to evade the enemies and reaching the temple were normally a rare item was held, he went outside of the temple and decided to rest somewhere around the field; he was walking to find out a perfecto spot when he noticed a figure sitting down at the lake, it looked like a player so there wasn't any trouble with it, the only problem was that apparently the player didn't noticed was that two PK's were approaching him/her from behind, both were ready to attacked the player but this wasn't successful as Kite stroke both of them thus disposing of them.

The player did notice this and turned to see its savior; Kite then knew it was a –she-; when she turned around Kite was impressed by the look of her, she was quite attractive, her clothes were quite unique as it looked like Japanese ones with red color, the color of her eyes were black as well her hair, she also a bit taller than him.

Both of them were staring at each other, Kite was attracted to her, she was beautiful which caused Kite to blush a little this helped to go out of that trance and quickly began a conversation.

"So… sorry for being staring at you like that… Are you ok?" He asked a little nervous with the fact of trying to hide his blush.

"Yes… yes I am fine, thank you sir" She stammered a little saying this; she also found out quite attractive Kite, although he was a little smaller than her but not so much but the thing that attracted her more was his blue azure eyes.

"Hey… you don't need to call me sir… It's kind of… well how to explain it…" He was embarrassed to being call Sir; he wasn't used to being called by any formalities and also the polite way to talk, he used to talk like that only with Balmung but with no one else.

"Is… something wrong sir?" She asked now tilting her head a little.

"No… nothing wrong" He said that rather quickly as he was blushing a bit more.

"Umm… I think I haven't introduced myself, I am Kite" he said now with some confidence as he smiled.

"Is an honor to meet you master Kite, my name is Keade from Moon Tree" The crimson blade brandier replied.

**Well hope you liked this chapter, and let's see what the next one might bring.**

**By the way I'****m thinking to pair up Kite with Kaede don't know how in the name of God did that idea came from, anyway hope I don't get any flames because of that. Thanks for reading it and for the reviews. n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

A.K: Well here it is chapter 7 at last folks.

Haseo: At last! Man you sure took your time updating these.

A.K: Shouldn't you be in the "nothing"?

Haseo: You….

A.K: hehe sorry, sorry, is just that sometimes is funny to tease you.

Kite: Anyway seeing that this two aren't going to stop bothering each other…

Alkaid: A.K. doesn't own anything from the .hack franchise.

**Chapter 7**

**The Chase and ****the Meeting**

Two days had just passed since the day Alkaid and Kite shared, she was now feeling quite confident and deciding that nothing would change if she didn't start first, her objectives were now clear to her. She would try to gather all the information she could about AIDA and even from Ovan who was the one that took Haseo from her.

Hopefully she wasn't alone in this task, as she was now a member of the Raven guild and all of them also wanted to end the madness that Ovan had already caused around - The World -. With the two days that had passes, she came to know more about the other members, and found that most of them shared similar goals with the reason to exterminate AIDA, the only one she didn't get to known all to well was Yata, yet she knew that the silent guild leader was once a dot hacker and Kite's companion but just that, most of the other members that only include Kuhn, Pi and Kite, talked about their lives outside the game but Yata didn't.

But anyway not that she minded; in the absence of Atoli (who which she seemed to firm a kind of rivalry – friendship) and Haseo, she was most of time with Kite. Alkaid seemed to prefer the company of the old hero rather than be with the perverted Kuhn, he was calm and tranquil thing that she poorly showed.

But in a way it was more comfortable even though her attitude was more like the one Haseo had.

The next day after she spent the past one with Kite, was quite surprising for everyone, because Kite had befriended Kaede one of the guild members of Moon Tree. In a way this was helpful or at least that's what Yata considered it for this way they could obtain information about the whereabouts of Atoli.

Obviously this bothered Alkaid for the fact that Yata seemed to consider Kaede like a tool and not like a friend, but well she couldn't do anything for the moment. Although Kaede did gave them some information about the current situation at Moon Tree, it looked like most of the members were more loyal to Sakaki than Zelkova himself and of course this worried both the guild master and her.

Still the whereabouts of Sakaki were unknown as well for Atoli; everyone hoped that whatever he was planning didn't involucrate the harvest cleric.

Having nothing else to do for the past two days, Alkaid once again logged in obviously in the need to look for information or Ovan. The past two days many players told her that they have met a steam gunner with a giant cylinder attached to his left arm for that was the description she have been telling, unfortunately it seemed that Ovan was quite solitary as he didn't have any contacts or friends.

Some hours have passed since they started to search again, this time in the city of Dol Dona, still without any clues Kite suggested to take some rest considering that maybe they would be doing this stuff through the whole day.

Their stop was near Haseo's Guild or like it is knows as Canard, though he was now absent Silabus and Gaspard proposed Alkaid to become the new leader as she was in good terms with Silabus. She declined at first and said that Kite would be the best choice but the problem was that he had his own business with Yata's guild so in the end she was selected as the new leader of Canard.

"You two seem to know each other for a while" Alkaid commented obviously referring to Kite and Kade.

Kite was entranced in looking at the sky since they were near the entrance of the guild, the view was impressive.

"Umm why do you say so?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Well since the way you two talk and act with each other…" Kite blushed at what she was saying, while Alkaid fought hard trying not to laugh.

"N…No it's not that… is just…" He stuttered trying to find some word to say but couldn't, his nervousness was clearly stopping him from talking.

"I was just kidding" Alkaid reassured him while still giggling from his reaction.

Kite sighed and then laughed a bit before answering her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know really but probably because we have some things in common" Alkaid wondered what thing would be but decided in not asking but another question popped out in her mind.

"I see… So… have you had any girlfriends?" She thought that maybe the question would freak out Kite but in fact he didn't seem to be bothered.

"You could say I had… I haven't seen her in a long time" He looked kind of hurt after he finished, Alkaid then thought that maybe her question wasn't good at all.

"Her name was Akira Hayami or as I know her from playing - The World -, Blackrose"

"You know her from playing here?!" Alkaid asked kind of surprised to know that.

"Yeah, it was the first person I met here, she was also my companion through the entire quest I had to do" He finished giving a soft laugh remembering the old times with her.

- I wonder what happened to her -. Alkaid thought, not wanting to ask any further question that would bother him.

"After the quest, we kind of started our relationship once we met in the real world and well… We spent four years in the company of each other but that was until her parents decided to move from Yokohama" He sighed before continuing. "And since then I haven't seen her"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked the question in the first place" Alkaid said truly sorry.

Kite just smiled at her, she was confused at his reaction.

"It's alright, you are of the few persons I told about this" From that moment Alkaid also knew that the mighty hero from the past had also faced many troubles like her now.

Before she could say something both of them received a flash mail from Yata, telling them to return to the Serpent of Lore immediately.

"Well we have work to do it appears" Kite flashed her a smile before standing up and ready to go.

"I guess" She returned the smile and both started their way to Rave's guild.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They didn't take too much time to arrive to the guild, knowing that whatever Yata had to say was important.

After arriving they noticed that apart from Kuhn, Pi and Yata, two more people were in the Serpent of Lore, Alkaid immediately recognized one of the two.

"Endrance?" She practically shouted most likely of surprise for seeing him there.

He calmly turned around to see her and bowed.

"Ah the former Arena Emperor" His voice send her shivers through her back, she wasn't used to hear him talk.

"Now that you have arrived we have matters to discuss" All of them turned to see Yata who was just waiting a bit impatiently. Endrnace of course didn't notice the appearance of Kite.

"First of all, Kite I need you to check up some lectures we found out at a certain area, it appears that AIDA is in its moved again" At the moment Endrance hear the name Kite turned to see the player to which Yata was referring to.

And there to the left of Alkaid, was the boy who he met years before, the one he considered as a friend.

"Alright then but about the area words?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about that, I will send you a flash mail" Kite understood and before going he wished luck everyone in whatever the mission for them would be.

In the instant he was leaving Endrance called for him.

"Hmm is something wrong?" He asked. Endrance stood there without saying anything, the chance to see him again were obviously zero and seen him again created joy.

Without hearing any response he smiled at him before turning back and going outside of the guild.

"Well now to attend other subjects, we have received information about Moon Tree, it appears that Sakaki has attacked the guild" This amazed Alkaid and the others well except for Pi.

"Is Atoli with him?" Was the first thing that Kuhn asked.

"It seems to be, and from what appears we could assume that Sakaki is tied with AIDA"

"It's that truth?" Everyone except for Endrance and Sakubo, said in unison.

"Whatever are his reasons he must he stopped" That made the point clear for everyone.

"So I assume we need to go to Moon Tree headquarters now my question is who is going?" Everyone agreed to that.

"I had already mad preparations for that, the members who are going are Endrance, Kuhn and you Alkaid" The three of them nodded.

"Here are the area words: Δ Setting Eternity's Night Moon, now hurry up" He ordered. Alkaid groaned at his reaction but went with the orders along Kuhn and Endrance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Returning with Kite, the words he received were Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, a place he very well know, for this place bring many memories from the past.

"Oh well… here we go" He sighed before entering the destined words.

It took some seconds before he appeared at the bridge that was connected to the huge Cathedral, there many things have took place and it appeared that this time would be no exception.

He walked till the entrance was in front of him; he mentally prepared himself for anything he had to face once entering the Cathedral.

He slowly pushed the doors, and what he didn't expect was to see another player there.

The player turned back to see the visitor, Kite gasped to see who it was.

"Welcome Legendary Hero or would you prefer Kite of the Azure Flames" The man said. Kite recognized him, there in front of him stood the man who had Pk'd Haseo.

"And you must be Ovan if I am correct?" The man chuckled and started to make his way towards Kite.

"Yata had the guts to send you here I see, after all that was my plan" He stopped once he reached the center of the walkway.

"It's not guts, now I understand the reason he send me" Kite said while making his way to the center too.

"Serious aren't we? Well it doesn't matter, now show me the power you have, show me the power that once restored the world from chaos!!!" He shouted and with that his eyes glowed. Kite knowing what would come next, unsheathed his weapons.

"I will bring back Haseo!!!" He answered, and the only thing that his eyes were able to show him was pure darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cliffhanger!!! I guess this will make angry some readers or maybe not anyway, please review and thank you all who have been reading till this moment.


End file.
